


Peppermint

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Christmas, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While chasing down Krampus, Dean gets knock out, Castiel saves him, and Sam goes to hunt down the monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> This takes place after their hunt on Krampus, and Dean is thrown into an Alternate Reality due to head injury (Hallucination or dreaming if you prefer)

**-Peppermint-**

Dean sucked on his peppermint hard candy. His arms crossed against his chest eyes wandering the diner as he waited for his brother to show up. It was starting to make him wonder what Sam was actually doing with his research time. He knew that mid-terms were being finished, between today and tomorrow. He in fact had already finished his business mid-terms for his masters degree, and that he himself would be finishing school this year. Sammy however was another story entirely and still needed quite a bit of school to get his lawyer degree in criminal justice.

 

Dean had lost himself in the thoughts of what his old man, and mother would think, though they had died in their early years. His mother in a fire, and father in a cross fire between gangs. He never even noticed when he had company. His little brother sat down across from him running a hand though his long hair, dark chocolate eyes shinning mischievously.

 

Dean raised his head chomped down on his peppermint candy and swallowed the fragments before putting in another piece in his mouth. “How'd the test go?” Dean asked handing over the menu, though neither needed a menu to know what they wanted. They had been at this diner plenty of times before.

 

“It went fine, I think. I studied hard enough for me to pass with flying colors.” Admitted Sam his eyes trailing out the window, where eventually his head followed tilting slightly until he was looking entirely out the window paying no more attention to his brother. “Mid-terms suck. I have more tomorrow.”

 

Dean flashed his brother a grin. “Luckily for me, I finished the last of them today.” Dean cracked his knuckles and leaned back against the soft plastic cushioning of the booth. He ignored the dirty look Sam flashed him and in favor of giving him a vocal response flipped him off instead.

 

“ _Dean. Wake up, this isn't real.” Dark eyes looked into his, a soft hand pressed against his cheek and soft lips pressed against his own. The soft sensation of velvet lips against his allowed warmth to spread throughout his body. “Wake up, Dean. Wake up, you must do the lords work.”_

 

Dean shook his head. “Did you say something Sammy?”

 

Sam gave Dean a funny look. “No, you must have short circuited your brain with all that studying.” Sam replied humorously, yet the look on his face stated that he was concerned all the same about his older brother. “Maybe you should head home instead?”

 

“And miss a double bacon cheese burger? Nah, I can wait.” Dean finished his candy eyeing the waitress who stalked over to their table. He watched her open her pretty little mouth, and while he was thinking of all the things he could do to her the voice replaced her own, and he never got to see how she sounded. He blinked looking at Sam. Everything around him started to shift and fluctuate.

 

 

Dean sat up staring up into a white washed ceiling no longer in the diner with his brother, and definitely not in the room that was his dorm. He sat up running a hand through his hair and brushing his palm over his cheek. “What..?”

 

“You're awake.” A deep voice spoke, obviously intended for him.

 

Dean lifted his head turning it to the male sitting at the table. Clothes pristine, hair messy and face holding no emotion that he could decipher. “Where's Sam?”

 

The man shifted turning his gaze to Dean holding it for a moment of silence, finally speaking when he was sure Dean had his full attention. “Sam took off after Krampus attacked. I protected you with peppermint, it seems to keep the monster at bay, and mistletoe keeps it away. For now.” The man shifted and sighed. “You took a nasty bump to the head. Do you remember me?”

 

Dean paused eyebrows scrunching together trying to remember until it all clicked together. “Cas?”

 

Castiel nodded standing up straight from his chair, and glided over to Dean's beside table. He place a hand by Dean's head the other hand caressing his cheek rubbing the stubble from a day of not shaving. He stared into Deans face, as Dean locked eyes with Castiel not sure exactly what was happening. Castiel bent forward, his messy hair brushing Dean's own face and kissed him.

 

The kiss was soft and sweet and Dean was taken back by Castiel's initiative. They had kissed before, and in not so many words Dean had mentored Castiel, but by no means did he think that Castiel was at the level of taking control and starting the kiss.

 

Castiel's tongue peaked through his lips tracing the outline of Dean's bottom lip asking for entrance. It was granted to him in the small parting of Dean's lips, and Castiel entered his mouth making sure to map out his entire mouth, twirling, and flicking his tongue against Deans initiating a tongue tango. They broke apart due to burning lungs, and the ache for oxygen.

 

Dean sat up the taste of peppermint in his mouth realizing it had come from Castiel. “What happened to me?” He asked.

 

Castiel sat down running his fingers down from Dean's face down his arm and lacing his fingers with Dean's own. “Krampus had casted a spell throwing you in a what if reality, though it wouldn't have happened. You know this, we've done it ourselves, as well as your encounter with the Djin.” He seemed to think of the correct and proper words to not upset Dean. “This was the life you were meant to have, you know this.”

 

Dean said nothing pulling Castiel's hands to his lips and smiled sadly. He didn't have to respond to that, he already knew through multiple scenarios that Castiel had mentioned that he had been thrown into. He had accepted this, but still whenever it happened he couldn't help but yearn for more, though he had Castiel, and Castiel had always been there for him. “I know and you're right.” He said leaning forward and capturing Castiel's lips.

 

He would let Sam find him. After all, he had spent enough time chasing after Sam that his brother owed him one anyways. Besides Sam knew where he was posted up, and shouldn't have any problem finding him. He pulled away from Castiel's lips asking carefully, “Where's Sam, Cas?”

 

Cas paused, his face in deep thought. Dean spent his time brushing his fingers against Castiel's arm and hands, stroking the so soft skin before Castiel kissed him with a chaste kiss. “He's headed back this way, we have an hour at most.”

 

Dean grinned. “Then we have time.” He pulled Castiel to him kissing his neck.

 

An idea hit him and he raised his eyes as he spoke against his throat. “Say, Castiel, You still have some of that Peppermint candy?”

 

“Yes, Dean. I do.” Replied his angel.

 

“Go get it. I bet with that Peppermint candy blow jobs should be a bit more better for you this time around.” Dean grinned watching as the light brightened in Castiel's eyes, and his face turned red. But like a good lover Castiel got up without complaint and walked across the room to fetch the candy. Dean licked his lips, He was going to make the most of this hour, and he was sure Castiel would enjoy it as well.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
